Laser welding offers several advantages over other types of welding. Specifically, it offers excellent precision welds, with a minimum heat-zone, which allows welding near heat-sensitive components. Laser welding is non-contact, which prevents tool wear and also enables welding without application of a mechanical load to a workpiece. Moreover, it is highly reproducible and creates a weld with a clean appearance. Laser welding is used for a wide variety of applications, including automotive, microtechnology, telecommunications, packaging, and medical devices. Medical device applications include the manufacture of syringes, stents, and leads for cardiac rhythm management devices, such as pacemakers and defibrillators.
Known fixtures for producing laser welds on leads typically require threading of a lead through a hole or tube, which holds the lead in position during welding. Often, the fixtures are adapted to support only one lead at a time. There is a need in the art for a fixture that enables efficient loading of parts. There is a further need for a fixture that is readily adaptable to support various part configurations.